One Soul
by Zanza8
Summary: An outing in the forest ends in tragedy. Can Iolaus bring Hercules back or will he have to learn to live without his friend?


"Hercules!"

Iolaus' scream ripped through the forest. Before the echoes died away, the blond hunter was on his knees beside his fallen friend. Tears ran unnoticed down his sooty face as he heaved frantically at the massive trunk pinning Hercules down. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a calm voice advising him to go for help, but he was far beyond rational thought. Then a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Let us in, Iolaus," said Timon.

Iolaus fell back as the villagers heaved at the trunk. It had all happened so fast! Was it really only this morning...

"Ahhh, smell that air, Iolaus!" exclaimed Hercules, swinging his arms. Iolaus opened a cerulean blue eye, groaned, and turned over.

"Herc, how often do we get to sleep in a bed? I don't want to get up."

"You never want to get up. You're lazy enough to sleep in the Pit of Tartarus."

"Lazy?" demanded Iolaus, rolling over and sitting up. "If I go to sleep out of sheer boredom waiting for you to catch up with me..." He got no further. A fluffy pillow caught him full in the face, followed by Hercules pinning him down. Iolaus twisted expertly in the big man's grip, got a hold, and flipped him out of the bed. That started an all-out wrestling match.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" They stopped rolling on the floor and looked up guiltily. Standing over them was a smiling young woman with silky dark hair and big brown eyes.

"Camilla!" said Iolaus, bouncing to his feet. Hercules followed suit and the girl shook her head at them, exasperated.

"Now I know why Timon doesn't encourage you to visit more often. You're liable to break every stick of furniture in the house." Her merry laugh belied the words and Hercules and Iolaus scooped her up, making a chair of their arms, and carried her in state to the kitchen.

Timon stared at them with his mouth open, then he began to laugh too.

"My lady," he chuckled, bowing low before the trio. Camilla hopped down, smoothed her dress, and sternly regarded her husband.

"Tell me again where you found these two characters?"

Timon reached for her and swung her around.

"These two characters are the best friends I've ever had. If they hadn't helped with the farm after my father died, I would have lost it." Iolaus shuffled his feet and Hercules smiled deprecatingly. To get past the moment, Timon added brightly, "Not to mention that they're both exceptional hunters. How long is it since we had venison?"

"Oh, it seems like ages," Camilla sighed. Iolaus and Hercules exchanged a look.

"I think we've just been kicked out," said the compact blond.

"Not at all," protested Camilla. "You can come back whenever you like if you're carrying a deer."

"Don't look at me," said Timon, laughing. "She's the boss."

"Don't worry," said Iolaus generously. "I'll be happy to get a deer for you. Hercules isn't much of a hunter..." he automatically dodged the cuff aimed at his head, "but he is useful for carrying things."

"Such as your lazy self."

"Lazy! Are you going to start that again?" Their light-hearted bickering went on as they walked off into the forest, and Camilla came up behind her husband and kissed his neck.

"They're very special, aren't they?" she asked. Timon nodded.

"One soul in two bodies," he replied. As he spoke the words a chill came over him and he shivered. Then he shook himself and got busy with the day's plowing.

Meanwhile, Hercules and Iolaus were strolling through the trees in silence-something they seemed to do more and more as the years passed. They were as comfortable with each other as they were with themselves and sometimes hours went by without much conversation. The bond between them was almost tangible. One soul in two bodies.

Iolaus was about to suggest leaving the main trail when a flash of lightning followed by a roar of thunder split the air. The two men frowned at each other.

"That's all we need-hunting in the rain," said Iolaus.

"Maybe it won't rain," said Hercules hopefully. "There's not a cloud in the sky-it could just be heat lightning."

"Either way, I think we should hurry," replied the blond man. "Looks like a deer path starts right here." Hercules inspected the faint marks on the ground and agreed and they struck out.

They had not gone far before another lightning bolt arced across the sky. The boom of thunder was instantaneous and the two men flinched involuntarily.

"Now that one was close!"

"Too close. Look!"

Iolaus looked where his partner was pointing and gasped. A large tree had been struck and was in flames.

"Everything's dry as tinder," said Hercules urgently. "Hurry!" They ran towards the tree and Hercules set his feet and put his hands against it.

"Ready?" he asked Iolaus.

"What are you going to do?"

"Knock this tree down so we can put the fire out. We'll never get it this way and the other trees may catch any second now . Half the forest could go up." Hercules was pushing against the tree with all his strength and already it was beginning to quiver.

"Stand back, Iolaus," commanded Hercules. "As soon as it falls..." Iolaus nodded tensely. There was a great sucking sound as the roots tore free of the ground, then the tree crashed down. The two men tore off their shirts and began beating out the flames. It was when they had it under control and were mopping up that it happened. When the tree's roots loosened they destabilized another tree-one that was already dead and tottering-and now as they walked back and forth it suddenly toppled. Iolaus never even saw it come down on his friend.

Now as the villagers strained at the trunk Hercules moaned faintly. Timon shouted, "Iolaus! I think he's coming to!"

Iolaus dashed the tears from his eyes and hurried to his friend, taking his head on his lap. The blond's face was twisted with pain but his voice was steady, though very low.

"Hercules?" The big man sighed and opened his eyes. They were cloudy with pain but they focused on his best friend and he smiled. He actually smiled.

"Iolaus?" It was no more than a breath of sound.

"Right here, buddy."

"Are you all right?" Iolaus choked on unshed tears.

"Sure, I'm okay. You will be too." The villagers gave a final push and the trunk rolled off Hercules and down an incline, crashing into another tree with a sickening thud. Iolaus felt the jar, and when he realized that that had fallen on his friend he knew Herc was going to die.

Iolaus gently shifted his friend's mutilated body and rested the golden brown head on his shoulder. Life was fading fast from Hercules' deep blue eyes, but he was struggling to speak. The blond hunter bent his head and barely caught that final word.

"Brother."

The big body went limp in Iolaus' arms and he felt for a pulse in Hercules' neck. It was there-too fast to count, almost too weak to feel. Then it stopped.

Iolaus laid his head on Hercules' and rocked him, making no sound. His tears had dried up-he felt as if his heart had dried up. No, that was not quite right, he thought, his mind catching at stray thoughts. He didn't feel anything at all. He wondered if he was dead too.

"Iolaus?" It was Timon. Iolaus didn't respond. Timon knelt next to the bereaved man and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Iolaus. I'm so sorry."

"What were you doing here?" asked Iolaus, his eyes closed.

"We saw the smoke and knew the lightning started a fire. We came to put it out-but we were too late." He looked at the dead man and finished bitterly, "Too late for anything." Iolaus said nothing, and Timon cast about for words. "At least we can make a bier and carry him to the village you both saved and give him a decent burial."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I'll bury him, Timon." The villagers, hearing this exchange, hurried away. They really didn't want to touch Hercules' body. It was an appalling sight-his legs intact, his arms and chest and face untouched, and his lower body where the tree had caught him completely crushed. So much of his blood had soaked into the ground that Iolaus was sitting in a patch of sticky red mud.

"Iolaus..."

"It's all right, Timon. It's-an old promise. When we first became partners. We promised whoever died first, the other one would..." He looked pleadingly at Timon. The farmer, who knew nothing of warriors, thought that on the surface the words sounded reasonable. But Iolaus was much too calm and a warning bell sounded in his friend's mind.

"It was his last wish," Iolaus continued. "You wouldn't deny him his last wish, would you?"

"Can I stay and help you? Please?" asked Timon. Iolaus shook his head wearily.

"This is something I have to do by myself."

The farmer got to his feet and took a few steps, then stopped. Iolaus looked up and waved a hand.

"Go on, Timon. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Against his better judgement the other man finally left.

When he was sure he was completely alone, Iolaus laid Hercules down as a mother lays her first-born in the cradle. He stood up, looking at that peaceful face, beautiful even in death. Then he walked away.

He returned a few minutes later, his hands full of leaves. Sitting next to Hercules he pulled his dead friend into his arms as carefully as if the big man were asleep and Iolaus didn't want to wake him. He began eating the leaves, making a face at the bitter taste of the hemlock, but he finished them all. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

"No!"

"Charon..."

"No! The little guy ain't here, Hercules. I'm telling you, no one gets across this river without my say-so. I'd know if he was around, believe me! The boss is so sick of him I doubt he ever lets him back in."

"Charon, will you listen to me! Iolaus isn't the one who's dead! I am!" Charon gaped at him as the full meaning of his words penetrated Hercules' mind. Suddenly he fell to his knees, weeping uncontrollably-not for himself but for the loved friend he had left behind. Charon peered at him suspiciously, then abruptly motioned with his pole.

"Get in," said the old man ungraciously.

"What?"

"Get in before I change my mind! But I'm warning you-if this is a joke I'll see you both in Tartarus!" And cursing the whole way, Charon ferried Hercules across the River Styx.

Iolaus was very drowsy and very cold. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Hercules, but all the warmth had left his friend's body-minutes ago? Hours? Iolaus' mind was confused with coming death and he had room in it for only one clear thought.

"I'm coming, Hercules. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it's the only way I know to reach Hades. Somehow I'll bring you back, just like you brought me. Even if I can't come with you." Iolaus sighed as his body relaxed and he slumped to one side. He continued to shiver for a moment, then he was still. The only sound in the forest was the distant song of birds.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Charon..."

"I knew you and the big guy were up to something!"

"Charon, you've got to take me across. I have to talk to Hades!"

"You think you can just come and go as you please! Pop in for a sit-down with the boss whenever you feel like it and take off when you're done!"

"Charon, please!"

"No!"

Iolaus sighed, then said quietly, "All right, Charon. I guess you do have a point at that."

"Eh?"

"But if I'm going to spend Eternity on this shore I have to find something to do."

"There's nothing to do here. That's why everybody wants to get to the other side." Iolaus ignored him.

"I know!" exclaimed the blond man. "I'll sing!"

"Eh?"

Iolaus began to sing at the top of his voice with the enthusiasm known only by the tone-deaf, who can enjoy singing without having to worry about how it sounds.

"One hundred bottles of wine on the wall, one hundred bottles of wine, take one down and pass it around, there'll be ninety-nine bottles of wine on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of wine on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of wine, take one down and pass it around..." Charon cowered back in his boat.

Iolaus was on his eighty-fourth bottle of wine when the old man gave in.

"All right! All right! Shut up and get in."

"But Charon..." Iolaus began with wide-eyed innocence.

"But me no buts! I'll take you across-but by the gods, Iolaus..." and for the second time the old man poled across the river cursing all the way.

"I can't believe you did this!" Hades glared at the blond hunter.

"Would you have come if I called?"

"No!"

"Then what choice did I have?" asked Iolaus reasonably. "I had to talk to you."

"You had to talk to me. You're not supposed to talk to me," the dark god of Death grumbled."You're supposed to be judged by me. You're supposed to come here once and stay forever!" The god threw his hands in the air. "What could possibly be so important that you'd kill yourself to talk to me?"

"Hercules' life."

Hades regarded Iolaus with exasperation.

"Oh, no. Not this again."

"Why not? You did it for me-more than once."

"Don't remind me!"

"Then why not?"

"It's against all the rules, for one thing! Do you know how much extra paperwork you two have already caused-adding you to inventory, taking you out of inventory, documenting Hercules' visits-this time you're both going to stay put."

"If that's what you really want, Hades."

"That's what I really want! Now get out!"

"Oh, but Hades, Hercules is your nephew. He'll probably wind up here at your palace-especially after Persephone gets back. You know how fond she is of him. And I am his best friend-we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Hades winced. "Herc and me could live right here in the palace and we could all be together every day!" Hades was shrinking in his chair. "Think of it, Hades! Hercules and me, together forever, here in your house..."

"That's it! You're outta here!"

"I won't go without Hercules," said Iolaus, completely serious now.

"Then take him and go! And don't ever come back!"

"Believe me, Hades, I don't want to see you again for a long long time."

"Out!"

The silence of the forest was broken by a ragged gasp. Hercules sat up dizzily, sucking air into his lungs. He shook his head, trying to clear it. The last thing he remembered was Iolaus' face-looking so sad it broke Hercules' heart. The big man frowned, trying to think. Something about a deer. Yes, that was it. He and Iolaus had been out hunting a deer. His memory came flooding back-the lightning, the tree on fire, they were putting the fire out-then terrible pain and just before the blackness, Iolaus' face.

He had been dead. Hercules ran his hands over his body. He was covered with blood but he had no wounds. Then he saw Iolaus lying next to him.

"Iolaus!" Hercules bent anxiously over his motionless friend, shaking him fiercely. Then he saw a leaf of hemlock that Iolaus had dropped. "Iolaus, what have you done?" He pulled the limp form to him, holding it tightly against his chest.

"I haven't done anything yet but if you don't let me breathe you're gonna be sorry," came a muffled voice. Hercules was so surprised he dropped him.

"I-I was hurt, wasn't I?" stammered the big man. "I was dead?" Iolaus' face darkened and he nodded. "Am I alive now?"

"Yup. Hades sent you back." Hercules' eyes narrowed.

"Why would he do that?"

"Why? Because-I asked him to."

"And would this have anything to do with you asking Hades for a personal favor?" demanded Hercules, waving the hemlock accusingly. Iolaus smiled but his eyes were bright with tears.

"How else does a mortal get to Hades?"

"Iolaus, I swear you are the most pig-headed..."

"Herc." The big man stopped. "I couldn't let you go to Hades alone. And it's not like I'm immortal." A flash of pain came and went on Hercules' face as he acknowledged that this was so. "Someday," the blond hunter continued, "I have to go for good. I just didn't want to wait-to be with you again." The last words were so low Hercules hardly heard them. He sat back and regarded his friend with astonishment. What had he ever done to deserve such love that Iolaus would make the ultimate sacrifice not even knowing if it would do any good? Now Hercules' eyes filled with tears. He reached out a hand and gripped Iolaus' shoulder.

"What do you say we go and get that deer?" Iolaus nodded and they got to their feet. Then suddenly they were locked in each other's arms, the tears pouring freely.

"Iolaus?" said Hercules brokenly.

"Yeah, Herc?"

"If you ever commit suicide again I'm going to kill you."

Timon was in the barn when he heard Camilla scream. He raced to the house to find her staring, white-faced, out the back door.

"What?" She pointed wordlessly. Emerging from the forest were Iolaus and Hercules, carrying a deer tied to a pole. Camilla flew out of the house, followed by Timon.

"I don't...you were dead!" sputtered the farmer.

"Oh, it wasn't as bad as you thought," said Hercules lightly. "Half-gods have amazing powers of recuperation."

"Too bad they only have half a brain to go with it," said Iolaus, stumbling as Hercules swung his end of the pole.

"Camilla, we got you your deer," said the big man. "Are we welcome?"

"You always are. Both of you." As the two men carried the deer to the back porch she looked at her husband.

"Do you believe that about half-gods and recuperation?"

"Not for a minute," said Timon, shaking his head.

"Then what do you suppose happened?"

"Iolaus, you're going to cut yourself if you hold the knife that way!"

"Look who's telling me how to hold a knife! After I taught you everything you know!"

Timon smiled and put an arm around his wife.

"I have no idea what happened, darling. I only know that I'm glad it did."

 _Disclaimer:No trees, dead or otherwise, were toppled during the production of this story_


End file.
